Various attempts have been made to form nonwoven webs from biodegradable polymers. Although fibers prepared from biodegradable polymers are known, problems have been encountered with their use. For example, polylactic acid (“PLA”) is one of the most common biodegradable and sustainable (renewable) polymers used to form nonwoven webs. Unfortunately, PLA nonwoven webs generally possess a low bond flexibility and high roughness due to the high glass transition temperature and slow crystallization rate of polylactic acid. In turn, thermally bonded PLA nonwoven webs often exhibit low elongations that are not acceptable in certain applications, such as in an absorbent article. Likewise, though polylactic acid may withstand high draw ratios, it requires high levels of draw energy to achieve the crystallization needed to overcome heat shrinkage. Other biodegradable polymers, such as polybutylene succinate (PBS), polybutylene adipate terephthalate (PBAT) and polycaprolactone (PCL), have a low glass transition temperature and softness characteristic similar to polyethylene. However, these polymers typically possess a small bonding window, which leads to difficulty in forming a nonwoven web from such polymers at high speeds.
As such, a need currently exists for a nonwoven web that is biodegradable and exhibits good mechanical properties.